Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (20px1977 - 2008 o 20px1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto IV, y como secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es el primo del protagonista de GTA IV, Niko Bellic. Niko llega a Liberty City gracias a las historias de Roman, y justo al llegar resulta que todo era mentira. Es amigo de Little Jacob y de Brucie Kibbutz. Es un adicto al juego, siempre teniendo deudas con mafiosos, le gusta mucho beber y enborracharse aparte de ser un mujeriego. A pesar de esto, acaba teniendo una relación estable con Mallorie Bardas, quién ayuda a los primos cuando tienen dificultades. Roman posee una empresa de taxis, los cuales són contratados por teléfono. A la larga acaba siendo uno de los personajes con los que podrás quedar. Historia Antes de GTA IV Serbia, ? Un nuevo comienzo thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de Roman Bellic.La madre de Roman ahorra dinero y envía a su hijo a Estados Unidos, a la ciudad de Liberty City. Milica Bellic, madre de Niko, desea enviar a su hijo junto a Roman, pero este se niega, ya que dice que quiere pelear en la guerra. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Bienvenido a Liberty City thumb|200px|Artwork de Roman Bellic.Vemos a Roman por primera vez cuando va a recoger a Niko al puerto, en la primera misión borracho y en un taxi de su compañia, The Cousins Bellic. Roman le dice a Niko que anoche se corrió una juerga increíble con dos mujeres. Le pide a Niko que le lleve a su "mansión" porque no se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Cuando llegan, la mansión resulta ser un pequeño piso muy desordenado y sucio. Roman intenta convencer a Niko de que podrán subir a la fama con la ayuda de Niko. La conversación es interrumpida cuando Roman se duerme y recibe una llamada de Vladimir Glebov. Roman le dice a Niko que cuando se haya acomodado vaya a la empresa de taxis. Cuando Niko llega a la empresa, Roman está intentando ligar con Mallorie Bardas, la secretaria de su negocio, cosa que fracasa cuando Vlad llega y le dice que donde está su dinero. Roman, tras decirle a Vlad que se lo dará el dinero, le dice a Niko que le lleve a la ferreteria de la calle Dillon. Por el camino, Roman le explica a Niko que la ferreteria es una tapadera para una sala de apuestas ilegales. Roman le dice a Niko que si ve llegar unos albaneses le llame para salir de la ferreteria. Tras esta misión, los albaneses han ido al negocio de taxis de Roman para pedirle el dinero que le deben, pero Niko logra llegar y los manda para su casa. En medio de todo el follón, Mallorie llama para decirle a Roman que la tenía que ir a buscar. Roman le dice a Mallorie que Niko la llevará a ella y a su amiga, Michelle. Cuando acaba el trabajo, Niko llama a Roman para decirle que quiere comprarse ropa nueva, y le manda a Russian Shop. Tras esta misión, Roman llama a Niko para decirle que unos albaneses le están pegando en las vías elevadas de las Apartamentos Firefly. Cuando Niko llega se deshace de ellos, pero Dardan Petrela, el jefe, se escapa en coche y Niko y Roman le persiguen. Al final Niko mata a Dardan y lleva a Roman al garaje. En está misión activarás las actividades amistosas con Roman. En las dos siguientes haces de taxista para Jermaine Andrews y para Little Jacob, el cual te dará la primera pistola (si no has conseguido una antes). Una vez más en el negocio de taxis, Roman le dice a Niko que se ha enterado de que Mallorie le engañaba con Vlad Glebov. Niko decide ir a acabar con Vlad de una vez por todas. Tras la persecución, Niko ejecuta a Vlad, y cuando Roman lo ve, Roman le dice a Niko que está loco y que ya pueden darse por muertos. Niko dice que no se preocupe por nada. Mundo Criminal thumb|200px|Roman amenazado por [[Andrei.]] Tras esta misión, Roman llama a Niko diciendole que vaya a la esquina del Club Perestroika. Cuando llega, Roman está en un contenedor y le dice a Niko que le seguian. Entonces, un matón sorprende a Niko por detrás, dejandolo inconsciente, y se lleva a él y a Roman a un sótano. Cuando Niko despierta ve a Roman amordazado y un hombre, llamado Dimitri Rascalov, haciendole preguntas. De repente, un tipo baja por las escaleras con una pistola, preguntando porque hay tanto jaleo. Este hombre resulta ser Mikhail Faustin, el jefe de la organización criminal Faustin de la Mafia Rusa. Cuando le quitan la venda de la boca a Roman, este empieza chillar pidiendo ayuda, y de repente, Faustin le dispara en el estómago. Niko va a hacer la misión que le ha encargado Faustin y se llevan a Roman a curarle. No volvemos a ver a Roman hasta la misión Logging On, en donde conocemos a Brucie Kibbutz. Roman le dice a Niko que ya es hora de que se conecte a Internet, y lo manda al cibercafé. De nuevo, Roman llama a Niko para decirle que vaya a un callejón en East Island City. Niko le explica la nueva situación a Roman y decide irse a vivir a Bohan Sur, a un piso de Mallorie. Cuando van a recoger sus cosas a la casa de Roman, la casa está quemandose, y Roman quiere entrar porque tenia un anillo que queria darle a Mallorie. Cuando van al negocio de taxis, este también está en llamas. Roman, llorando, dice que lo ha perdido todo y que ya no puede hacer nada por Mallorie, pero Niko le anima diciendo que se ocupará de quien ha hecho esto, pero Roman le dice que eso es lo que no quiere que haga. No volvemos a ver a Roman hasta la misión Out of the Closet..., en donde está con Brucie y le ha hecho a Niko un perfil en Love-meet.net, en el que él mismo puso bobadas en el perfil de Niko como decir que el es gay o poner "soy un hombre vulnerable que necesita unos brazos fuertes para que me abracen" todo para un plan para matar al primo de Lyle Rivas, aún así Niko no le gusta nada lo que puso Roman. Lyle Rivas es el hombre al que Niko mató a las ordenes de Brucie. Al parecer, según Brucie es un auténtico mariconazo, por lo que han pensado en Niko. Niko al final cede por el dinero. El Secuestro thumb|200px|Roman y [[Niko Bellic después del rescate de Roman.]] Roman fué secuestrado por Johnny Klebitz y Malc durante una partida de póker (Johnny lo secuestró porque era necesario para limpiar la deuda de Ashley Butler con Dimitri Rascalov). Mallorie llama a Niko para decirle que Roman ayer no llegó a casa, pero Niko le dice que tranquila, que a Roman le va mucho el quedarse por ahi borracho. Más tarde, Mallorie vuelve a llamar a Niko y le dice que los rusos han secuestrado a Roman. Niko va al almacén donde lo tienen secuestrado. Por el camino, Dimitri le manda un mensaje con una foto de Roman aputandolo con un arma. Cuando Niko llega, arrasa con todo lo que tiene delante, mata a todos los rusos, sin excepción. Cuando llega al piso de arriba, un hombre apunta a Roman con una pistola. Entonces Niko, con buena puntería, mata al ruso y lleva a Roman a su casa en Bohan. Las Venganzas Roman aparece otra vez en la misión Weekend at Florian's. Una vez Ray Boccino ha informado a Niko de que conoce a un tipo que sabe donde vive Florian Cravic, Niko llama a Roman para informarle, entonces Roman le dice a Niko que le vaya a buscar. Una vez han llegado al piso de Florian Cravic, descubren que se ha vuelto gay, y se hace llamar Bernie Crane. U.L. Paper le informa a Niko de que Darko Brevic, el otro traidor, va a llegar en avión a Liberty City. Niko llama a Roman para informárle. Roman le dice a Niko que le vaya a buscar y que irá con el. Cuando llegan, Darko Brevic resulta ser el traidor y le dice a Niko que le mate. Tu eliges el destino de Darko. thumb|200px|Roman y Mallorie en su boda. Final *'Dinero': Si Niko elige dinero, en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Roman será asesinado por Sergei, un matón de Dimitri Rascalov. Luego, Niko y Little Jacob se vengan de él y de Jimmy Pegorino. *'Venganza': Si Niko elige venganza, en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Kate McReary será asesinada por Jimmy Pegorino. Luego Niko, Roman y Little Jacob se vengarán de Pegorino. Finalmente le dice a Niko que Mallorie está embarazada y que si es niña le pondrán Kate. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Emboscada thumb|Roman Bellic en [[Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned.]] Ashley Butler le engarga a Johnny Klebitz secuestrar a Roman Bellic, ya que esta rehén de las deudas de Dimitri Rascalov. Johnny le pide una mano a Malc, y juntos emboscan a Roman saliendo de una ferretería. Aqui Johnny y Malc lo secuestran, lo amordazan, y luego lo suben a un vehículo. Durante el camino hablan con el y lo amenazan, pero Roman niega todo y pide que lo liberen. Johnny decide marchase, por lo cual baja del vehículo, y deja que Malc se lo entrege a Dimitri Rascalov. Más tarde, Roman Bellic es rescatado por su primo, Niko (GTA IV). Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 En el Maisonette 9 thumb|Roman Bellic en [[Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony.]] Roman es visto en algunas misiones que comienzan en el club nocturno de Gay Tony, el Maisonette 9. Se le puede ver bailando en el club con Brucie. Intentando entrar Ellos siempre están metidos en discusiones con Dessie, el portero. En una de ellas trata de convencer al portero de dejarlo entrar, aunque no sea miembro del club. Amistad Roman es una buena amistad, ya que puedes pedirle un taxi gratis para ir a cualquier lugar de la ciudad. También puedes hacer trabajos de taxista para él hasta la misión Roman's Sorrow, en la que le queman el negocio. A partir de cuando consigues el piso franco de Algonquin cambiará de ser un Esperanto a un Cavalcade. Estas són las actividades que le gustan a Roman: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubs Striptease. Otras informaciones *'Horas despierto': las 24 horas. *'Habilidad especial': te enviara un taxi gratis donde te encuentres.Se activa al 60% y se desactiva al 25%. *'Comida preferida': Superstar Cafe, Burger Shot. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Cualquiera. *'Emisora de radio preferida': The Vibe. Taxi gratis Llegada cierta parte del juego, Roman te mandará un taxi gratis de su compañía, con el que podrás ir a cualquier sitio - justo como un taxi normal. Está disponible la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque hay veces en las que no te lo puede mandar. El único inconveniente es el taxista, que siempre se queja de tener que trasladar a alguien de manera gratuita y estar perdiendo tiempo y dinero. Curiosidades *Su nivel de amistad con Niko no es relevante para completar el 100% del juego. *Cuando Niko y Roman queden para salir, habrá muchas veces en las que Roman estará esperando a Niko en frente del Sex Shop de la misión "Do You Have Protection?"y en el garito de juegos de la mision It's your call. *En una salida le dice a Niko que viniera su tía pero Niko dice, que con su forma de vida no se puede. *Roman le dice a Luis si ha estado en una vagina y el responde que esta es una (refiriendose al Maisonette 9). *Le miente a Mallorie sobre que el mato a Vlad, siendo Niko realmente quien lo mata. *Roman no lleva acento serbio en comparación con su primo Niko. Esto es probablemente porque Roman emigró a Estados Unidos años antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en GTA IV. *Niko Piensa que los rusos secuestraron a Roman hasta que este le dice atraves de un mensaje de texto que fue un motero quien lo secuestró, quien resulta ser Jonathan Klebitz, que secuestró a Roman para pagar las deudas de su Novia hasta entonces, Ashley Butler. Estos sucesos se pueden ver en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Si Niko llama a Roman despues de ciertas misiones, Niko le contara sobre que hizo, a quien conocio y preguntara la opinión de Roman estas misiones son: Concrete Jungle, Crime and Punishment Have a Heart, ...The Holland Play, Three Leaf Clover, Taking in the Trash, Museum Piece, ...I'll take her, Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, Truck Hustle, Pegorino's Pride, ...Pest Control y Entourage. *Si Niko llama a Roman despues de salir por primera vez con Little Jacob, le contara que ahora es su amigo, Roman dice que eso es bueno, Niko preguntara si esto es porque ambos son criminales violentos, a lo que Roman responde que es porque ambos le caen bien, y que para el Niko es algo mas que un criminal violento, es un ser humano. *Si Niko llama a Roman despues de salir por primera vez con Brucie, Roman le dice que tenia razon y que Brucie es un buen tipo, a lo que Niko dice que Brucie es divertido pero que esta loco asi que no hara más trabajo. *Despues del final Dinero aunque Roman este muerto, Niko conserva su numero de telefono en la agenda, seguramente para no olvidarlo. *El junto con Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Tony Prince, Isaac Roth, El cocinero y Mori Green son los 8 personajes que estan presentes en IV, TLAD y TBoGT. *Roman muestra un gran parecido con el humorista británico Ricky Gervais, el cual hace una apararición en el club de comedia Split Sides . *En GTA: CW un de los personajes aleatorios, Tommy, dice muchas cosas y se queja mucho de los terroristas y en la misión The Cousins Bellic, cuando Roman habla dice algunas cosas muy parecidas a las de el, posiblemente sea una referencia ( no comprobado ) ya que la epoca cronólogica de el juego no es muy distante, asi que podria suponerse que podria ser una referencia a él. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed out *First Date *Concrete Jungle (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Logging On *Roman's Sorrow *Luck of the Irish *Have a Heart (Si se le llama tras la misión) *...The Holland Play (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Three Leaf Clover (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Hostile Negotiation *Taking in the Trash (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Weekend at Florian's *Museum Piece (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Truck Hustle (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Pegorino's Pride (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Entourage (Si se le llama tras la misión) *...I'll Take her (Si se le llama tras la misión) *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Si se le llama tras la misión) *...Pest Control (Si se le llama tras la misión) *That Special Someone *One last thing *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxOut of Commission *20pxIf the price is right *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy *Escuela of the Streets Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Trailer *Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price de:Roman Bellic en:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Artículo destacado